


The growing urge

by Crystalslutt



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, nsfl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalslutt/pseuds/Crystalslutt
Summary: Futanari Garnet can’t control her urges
Kudos: 3





	The growing urge

This shouldn’t be happening. At least not to a gem. But something about that last corrupted gem they fought really effected her.

It was a standard fight. Steven walking along nonchalantly, when a large equine beast rose from the bushes and nearly bucked him off the cliff. Well it did. Amethyst just barely saved him. But this beast wasn’t even what they were hunting. 

They took it out easily enough. Garnet just launched her gauntlets at its head and the beast fell into the canyon. But as she looked down at her hands, or lack thereof, something attached itself to Ruby’s gem. She quickly reformed her hand on the other arm and crushed the parasitic, leech like being. And it was only then that she discovered that’s what they were looking for, as if poofed into nothing and dropped a tiny gem, no bigger then a sesame seed. She bubbled it and sent it back to the temple.

But her issue started the night after. When meditating in her room, Ruby’s gem became increasingly irritated. Distractingly so. She looked down at it with worry, a thin, pink, wiry glow stretching itself over the surface of her gem.

She felt hot all over, her head pounding and beads of sweat rolling over her brow. But quite possibly the biggest change was in her nether regions.

Garnet was no stranger to sex. She was still a virgin herself but ruby and sapphire had both fucked each other countless times in their Millenia of knowing one another. What was weird though was garnets new appendage: an uncut, 17 inch cock, hard enough to cut diamond. She sighed, phasing away her clothing and growing herself a set of pillowy DDD’s, one hand wrapping itself around her new member while the other began rubbing and pulling at her nipples.

Her breath became laboured, laying down on the rough stone as she jerked herself off, moans echoing throughout her chamber. Her upper hand moved to massage her balls, the heavy, overfilled nature of them causing them to slam painfully against the stone, so she massaged them, sighing with relief as her hand slid up and down her shaft.

She shuffled over to the corner, raising her legs up the wall and wrapping her lips around her tip, bobbing her head up and down as she moaned into her tip. She felt her orgasm approaching, sucking herself off even faster before ropes of cum began flooding her throat, chugging down wave after wave of her hot cum.

By the time she settled down her toned belly was gone, garnet now sporting a cute muffin top as she slowly stood and put her clothing back on. Heading outside into the beach house, the sun just rising


End file.
